


Pride

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [57]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance, figure skating, mention of Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt tries to find a way to help his best friend be more true to himself ... which surprisingly worries Sebastian.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pic from Instagram https://lady-divine-writes.tumblr.com/post/185848429617/now-my-boys-dont-wear-edea-skates-but-i

“Watcha doin’?” Sebastian asks, dropping his book bag beside the rec room sofa and leaping over the back, landing on the cushion closest to his boyfriend. He pulls his knee in at the last minute so he doesn’t accidentally clock Kurt on the back of the head and lands with barely sound. One of the perks of being a skater – insane muscle control. If he were a judge, he’d give himself a solid 4.98 out of 5. He _did_ move the sofa a half an inch forward. That’s worth a deduction.

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend’s question, but he doesn’t look up from his work. “I’m getting my craft on.”

Sebastian looks over the supplies Kurt has spread out on a square of cloth on the floor – glue, tweezers, and about three dozen individual containers of Swarovski crystals in a plethora of sizes and colors. Sebastian bites his tongue, excited for the moment that Kurt might be creating another tight fitting masterpiece for his next competition. But on closer inspection, no. He’s carefully stoning a black skate boot while the other, completed and drying, rests a foot away from his right knee. Sebastian tilts his head when he sees it, identifying it immediately for what it is. “What happened to brand loyalty?” he teases when he spots the signature swoop on the boot in question. “When did you start rocking Edeas? I thought you only skated in Riedells.”

“I do. These are Blaine’s.”

“And you’re giving them a rainbow makeover?”

“A-ha. In honor of Pride month.”

“I see.” Sebastian crosses his legs and rests his elbows on his knees, staring thoughtfully at Kurt’s handiwork. “Any particular reason?”

Kurt leans to one side and peeks over his shoulder. “Do you object to representing for Pride?”

“I do not. I have a Pride pin on my skate jacket, same as you. It’s just that … with everything Blaine’s been through, I wasn’t sure he’d want to be out in the open just yet. It’s kind of intimidating when you’re the only one.”

“He’s not the only one! _We’re_ out in the open!” Kurt chuckles. “We’re as out in the open as you can get!”

“Yeah, but we have each other. There’s safety in numbers. He’s still single.” The more Sebastian makes his argument, the weaker it sounds. The only qualification for a person coming out should be that they’re ready. But realistically, it’s more complicated than that. And as much as he denies it, he worries about Blaine, worries about what will happen to him when they go their separate ways and he and Kurt aren’t around. Sebastian and Kurt lucked out. They’re going to college together. Blaine will be going off to college on his own. “Are you sure he’s ready for this? It’s a big step.”

“ _I_ think so. We’ve talked it over a lot. The one thing he wants more than anything is to belong. And he _does_ belong. You and I have been out and together for a while now, and for the most part, we’ve received nothing but support and praise. But Blaine …” Kurt stops after he places a green stone. He stares at the partially finished rainbow, admiring it and what it represents “… he was dropped by his coach for being gay, kicked out by his father for being gay. He was never really part of a team until he met us and transferred to Westerville. And I know he has us and everyone at the rink, but I feel like he’s standing in our shadow. I mean, people know he’s gay but _we’re_ the gay superstars of the Westerville Rink. He should be included in that club. He’s proud of who he is. I think he’s strong enough to proclaim it a little more forcefully. He shouldn’t feel like an outsider in his own community. I want him to shine on his own, for the amazing person that he is.”

“Well, he’s definitely going to shine in these.”

“That’s what I’m hoping.” Kurt picks up the finished skate from the floor and holds it up, turning it towards the light so they can see the colored stones sparkle. “But I’m not going to pressure him. These are his spare pair. If he doesn’t want to wear them, he doesn’t have to. Or I can scrape the stones off and do them over black. No harm no foul.”

Kurt places the skate back carefully on the floor.

Sebastian chokes on a breath.

“Kurt! How can you say that!? That one skate must have taken you _hours_!”

“Meh. Just one or two. I had to find _something_ to do with myself while you were off factoring polynomials with your calc tutor.”

Sebastian’s left eyebrow pops up. “You make it sound dirty.”

“I don’t make it sound anything. It sounds dirty because.”

“A-ha. And masturbating for the last two hours was out of the question?”

“Absolutely.” Kurt peeks over his shoulder at Sebastian, eyebrows bouncing up and down. “It’s not as much fun when you’re not around.”


End file.
